Desperate Measures
Desperate Measures is the eighth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is given to protagonist Ben Mitchell by Munroe. This is the last mission for Ben Mitchell and completing this mission concludes his story and starts Eddie's story. Mission As Tyler is brought in for questioning, Munroe receives a call from Jackie, who tells him that she now knows who the Thieves in Law ringleader is and that they are closing in on her, before she hears noises coming from outside the apartment. As the line goes dead, Mitch does not hesitates and quickly enters his car to drive with Munroe to the safe house. Although there is a "time aspect" tied to the mission, you can afford to take your time and not get hit too much. Head inside the safehouse and move up to Jackie's apartment. Munroe moves ahead of everyone and confronts a a lone gunman. The gunman shoots Munroe in the leg and runs off. Munroe tells Mitch to follow him and he does: an explosion caused by a bomb hidden inside the apartment erupts immediately afterwards. Hop over the low railing (using Triangle) and either kill or rescue the hostage. Take out the enemies quickly with the SMG and R1 (quick aim). The way forward is rather obvious, but take it slow even though you are in pursuit of a suspect. The way forward is rather simple -- if you can't hop it, you can only go forward. Move across the rooftops with caution. Sometimes enemies will pop-out around corners and other ambush spots. Luckily, enemies always appear in the same fashion and in the same position each time; after several tries of the same section, you'll be able to learn the enemy appearances better than if we told you. It's true of that saying, "You cannot teach, but you can always learn". Reaching this area (above left) of the roof allows Mitch the luxury of firing down on the various enemies below. Manual aim with the handgun will make the job easy. The fire escape stairs are dangerous since Mitch cannot duck or roll to avoid gunfire. Move down (or up) them quickly to get to cover. Shoot past the arcade and locate the intersection leading to an area similar to what's shown in the illustration (above right). To collect the key ring in this mission, go right instead of left, climb up the stairs and follow it all the way to the end to pick it up. On the left, a circular saw will be grinding away, so listen for that audio cue as you move across the rooftop and jump the gap. Head down the stairs and whack the oncoming enemies. Move quickly down the alley, where a car will drive in with a car load of enemies armed with assault rifles. Mow down the enemies and get in the police car quickly to speed off -- moving cars are the most dangerous weapons in the game. Do you doubt IGN? Head into free roam mode and brush your character up against a moving lorry (or automobile) and watch that corpse fly! Locate the black sedan that stops right in front of this small complex and move in. When you corner the perp, get ready for some interesting movies. Mitch reaches the hotel hallway with the gunman at the other end of it. As Mitch proceeds to arrest him, the gunman shoots himself in the head in order to avoid giving up information about the gang. Evans arrives on the scene and gives Mitch the bad news: Munroe is dead. Mitch claims that he can be better than this and points his gun at Evans, but Evans, having finally come to respect Mitch, tells him to calm down as Jackie left a note. Back at the station, Mitch finds out that the ringleader is Viktor Skobel. Finch arrives and mentions to the team that something came up with the bugs put inside the bathhouse. As Mitch asks Finch, he tells them that he had translated a conversation in Russian giving up an arms deal between the Thieves in Law and the Yardies, at "lunchtime" on the same day. As Finch takes the team's blame for telling them earlier, Mitch tells them to arrange all available units to disrupt the arms deal. Evans doubts it as they do not know the location. Not yet, still. Mitch confronts Tyler and presses him against the wall with a hand around his neck. Mitch threatens Tyler, revealing his troubled past and promising to kill him if he does not reveals the location of the arms deal. Fearing for his life, yet certain that Jamahl will come after him eventually, Tyler gives up the location as a factory in Borough. Mitch immediately drives over to the factory with the rest of the SO19 team to stop the arms deal. The mission will end after the last scene is all run through and the next character is unlocked. Mission Briefing Objectives: #Race back to the safe house before the kidnappers have gone. #Search the flat and secure the abductors. Deaths *Munroe - Killed by a bomb planted inside Jackie's apartment by the Thieves in Law, presumably to destroy the evidence Jackie had gathered from them. *Russian Youth - Killed himself after being surrounded by SO19 police officers and would rather die than give them any information about the Thieves in Law. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the ninth mission in the game, Monday, which is the first mission you play as for Eddie O'Connor. Completing this mission allows you to play as Eddie from now on, and he is also unlocked for Free Roaming mode. Trivia * When you start the mission, you're supposed to turn left in order to follow the alleys until the safehouse, but it's quite hard because of the timer. Instead, you should keep going straight to the right by avoiding the roadblock. This way, you will be able to drive on the main roads and you will save a lot of time. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday